Mornings
by gochyu
Summary: ONE SHOT: Purely Kagamine incest smut. Go to church, you dirty!


**A/N: strictly smut and fluff AND incest.** **sorry not sorry** **  
I need holy water after writing this. ALSO I'm trying to capitalize like someone pointed out. But I usually don't capitalize when I'm updating on mobile. Sorry :(**

Len woke up feeling slightly agitated. He tosses and turns but felt completely restricted. Rin, sleeping soundlessly next to him, wraps her arms loosely around the boy's neck as her legs tangle with his. He sighs, looking down at his sleeping sister. He brushes her bangs away from her forehead and studies her sleeping face. Rin's lips pucker cutely as her chest heaves up and down. It was early in the morning and usually teenage boys at this time have something called 'morning wood' and Len was no exception. If only Rin had listened last night when he said she couldn't sleep with him, but that sister of his never listens. She also didn't listen the day before when he told her to stop sucking so hard because he knew if she kept bobbing her stupidly cute head like that he'd cum all over her face. And what happened? He came on her face. She got mad and pouted the rest of the day. He sighs again feeling his boxers tighten at the thought of cumming all over her. Rin's leg moves up, her knee brushing against his growing erection. Len's eyes shut close, biting his bottom lip harshly so he wouldn't make noise. Rin groans as her arms around him tighten.

"L..Len?" Rin whispers, eyes fluttering open. Len doesn't answer. "Len?" She calls again. Lifting her leg over his waist, maneuvering herself on top of him. She straddles his still body for a minute before leaning forward. Her lips pressing against his exposed neck. A whimper leaving his lips and Rin perks up as her face hovers above his.

"So you _were_ awake!" She states, bouncing up and down.

"Rin! Don't m..move like that." he whines. A light pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

"Why not?" Her head tilts in question. Moving her hips teasingly. Len knew she was doing this on purpose. She always did stuff like this and Len was tired of it. His eyes narrow, hands taking hold of her hips and bucking his harshly upwards. His hard on coming in contact with her core. She yelps. He grins. A deeper pink flushes her face as her eyes soften. Len loved when things would get like this. Rin being submissive while Len could do whatever he wanted with her without her throwing a fit.

"L..Len.." She says, almost whisper like.

"You've been calling my name all morning Rin. I think I'd like it better if you couldn't talk for a little bit." His eyes were dark, filled with a desire and that desire was to see Rin on her knees, deep throating him. His hips roll against her core once more and she mewls.

"Rin." Len calls. She looks up. Her red, hot and bothered face sending electric throughout his whole body. "I want your cute lips wrapped around my cock."

Slowly Rin climbs off of him, nuzzling between his legs, her index hooking around the hem of his boxers before sliding the fabric down. Len's dick springing upwards. Hissing as the cold breeze hits his shaft. Rin wraps her slender digits around it before pressing her lips against the tip of his cock. He grunts, holding himself up with his elbows. Her lips part taking his throbbing member into her mouth slowly, while she begins to suck. Her tongue flattening against his midshaft in the process. Len knits his eyebrows, keeping his gaze on his sweet sister giving him a morning blowjob. Her pace begin to quicken as her head bobs up and down. He runs his fingers through her hair, moving her bangs back to get a better look. A small warm feeling pooled against the bottom of his stomach and he knew he was almost there. Without warning Len grabs the sides of Rin's face and thrusts forward, the head of his cock hitting the back of Rin's throat repeatedly. She gags slightly, but hallows her cheeks. Tears pricking at the sides of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Rin." Len mumbles, his hips thrusting harsher. "I'm c..cumming." He heaves, his dick twitching inside of his sister's mouth before shooting his load down her throat. Len finally releases his hold against her and she falls backward. Trying to catch her breath. Small tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wasn't crying. These tears were from holding her breath too long. She gulps.

"Len, I swallowed." Her eyebrows furrow in disapproval. "It didn't taste good. Kind of salty." As innocent as she sounds, her mind was anything but. Quickly she removes her shorts along with her white underwear and climbs onto Len's lap.

"R..Rin." Len stutters as Rin's unclothed sex makes contact with his flaccid dick.

"Rin wants to feel good too." She whispers, rocking her hips back and forth, rubbing against him. Her juices coating his cock.

"Rin, that feels really good." Len was sitting up now, his face buried against the crook of her neck while his hands grip her waist. Len was getting hard again. A shiver sent down his spine as Rin picks up the pace. Her pink lips tickle against his ear as she moans softly. His finger nails slightly digging into her skin as she presses harder against his growing erection.

"Len, I can't wait anymore." She pouts, aligning the tip of his shaft with her entrance. She rubs his tip against her slit, teasing him. He whines, before slamming his hips with hers. Len's cock penetrating her entrance. Rin yelps.

"Ride me." He demands and she does just that. Her hips moving up and down against him as he thrusts upwards every time she would move down. Rin would slow down as her legs give in but Len would only pound her ruthlessly, small mewls pouring out of her mouth as she tries to slow him down, squeezing her walls tighter. But that only made Len want to go harder and faster. It felt too good to stop.

"T..too much Len!" She complains, but he wouldn't stop. All he'd do was hold her in place while fucking her senseless. At one point he flips positions, drapes her leg against his shoulder and slams into her, balls deep. She yells and he automatically clamps his hand over his sister's mouth and stays still, looking over at the closed door.

"Don't be loud. You're going to wake up mom and dad." Len scolds his noisy sister, while moving slowly in and out of her. Her face distorts in pleasure as Len hits a sensitive spot.

"Go faster, I'm almost there." Rin pleads and Len obliges. A slight slapping sound fills the room along with heavy breathing and quiet moans from the both of them. Len's hand rests on Rin's cheek, caressing his sister's soft and supple skin before pressing his lips onto hers into a deep kiss. His tongue massaging hers as his hips pick up the pace. He could feel his cock twitch again and soon after, the warm feeling under his stomach came back. His cum or white sticky cream, as Rin likes to call it, pours out of his sister as he slowly pulls out. His dick twitching again as he finishes cumming onto Rin's thighs. He hovers over her, kissing her forehead before collapsing onto her body. She stays still, breathing heavily and brushing Len's untied hair back, returning the forehead kiss.

"Your sheets are ruined now." She states.

"I'll do laundry later. I'm sleepy again." Len frowns and wraps his arms securely around Rin's waists, his face nuzzled against his sister's chest as his eyes shut slowly, falling back asleep.


End file.
